Queen Sectonia (Character)
Queen Sectonia is the true main antagonist as well as final boss of Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Now appearing as a newcomer for Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U. Background Queen Sectonia appeared in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, though she doesn't make her true appearance until the end of the game. Players instead, were led to believe that Taranza, the one that abducted King Dedede, was the villain after all. But after Taranza fails to defeat Kirby, he summons Sectonia to help him but the queen outright betrays him. It is said they were once good friends but Sectonia's ambition for beauty and vanity led her heart to become evil. She fights the pink puffball herself once Taranza and Dedede (controlled by Taranza) lose. Losing to the hero, she decides to merge herself with the Dreamstalk, gaining total powers and abilities. She is then defeated by Hypernova Kirby and the citizens of Floralia were saved from her. In Smash Bros Sectonia makes an appearance as a Kirby series newcomer, unlocked in the 3DS version by having a 100% completed save file of Kirby: Triple Deluxe or playing as all Kirby characters 20 times. She is unlocked in the Wii U version the same way, by playing as all Kirby series characters 20 times. Queen Sectonia is an agile character, that can move across the field pretty fast. She slightly levitates up the ground and can be seen as a floaty character, like Mewtwo from Melee. Her power is not the strongest but she makes up for it by the rapid way she executes her moves. She uses her swords as her main weapons in the games, but she will exchange through her various arsenal if needed. Trophies Queen Sectonia has a trophy that is awarded once you beat Classic Mode with her on any difficulty. "Ruler of the Royal Road and mastermind behind the events of Kirby Triple Deluxe, Sectonia is back for more in Smash Bros. But one has to wonder, how many times does it take to defeat her? Anywho, Queen Sectonia is back once again to defeat those who stand in her way. Use her rapid moves or annoy opponents with your quick movements!" Reveal Video The video for her appearance is shared with the other Kirby characters, and it sort of acts as to showcase all the Kirby characters. At first, the cutscene takes place in a Kirby: Triple Deluxe-art style Green Greens. Having Kirby, Dedede and Meta Knight fighting it out there. After a while of fighting, the fight will move to a dark canyon where they will keep fighting it out until a pink light shines on the canyon. The characters look at the light and see a small flower petal descending downwards. The petal glows and transforms into Queen Sectonia, she strikes a pose (which captures her for the character reveal picture titled "Sectonia Zooms Into The Battlefield!). She will use her scepter in the cutscene to bright the screen, then showing her in-game and fighting against Kirby, Meta Knight and Dedede in various Kirby stages (including the Halberd stage). She will then acquire a Smash Ball and tease the Final Smash a bit when she shoots the black hole, ending the video. But not before showing Sectonia dribbling Kirby in his tucked in ball form while they are in a white room. She then dribbles Meta Knight as well but stops when she hears a clattering sound, King Dedede in his ball form starts rolling in the background while shouting. Sectonia looks at him and once the Dedede ball rolls off-screen, she shrugs it off and laughs mischievously. The logo for Kirby and the Rainbow Course and for Smash Bros 3DS/Wii U then appear on the screen, finally ending the video. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Rapid Slashing: Sectonia swipes her two swords for the firstand second hit. She will then start jabbing forward rapidly with the swords. The last move is a multi hit, jab move and can trap opponents well. Though, it tires Sectonia out if she keeps up doing the attack. *Forward Tilt: Side Slap: Sectonia slaps with her hand forward. Sectonia's weakest move, though it can turn the opponent to the opposite way. *Up Tilt: Up Slash: Sectonia does an uppercut with her right sword. Good for starting combos or juggling. *Down Tilt: Sword Sweep: Sectonia sweeps her left sword in front of her. *Dash Attack: Sectonia Twirl: Sectonia spins around horizontally. It also ups her running speed a bit when she uses it. *Neutral Aerial: Disc Spin: Sectonia holds out yellow discs on her hands and spins around with them on the air. Touching the discs does more damage than touching Sectonia. *Forward Aerial: Meteor Sword: Sectonia slashes both her swords downwards in front of her. The attack sends opponents down hard as she executes the move pretty fast. *Up Aerial: Magic Ring: Sectonia's swords disappear and she uses her hands to make a pink ring above her. The ring does electrical damage and sort of traps opponents in there until the attack is done. *Down Aerial: Disc Hold: Sectonia slams a yellow disc underneath her. The attack has meteor smash qualities. *Pummel: Shocking: Sectonia shocks the opponent she's holding. *Forward Throw: Farewell Treat: Sectonia throws her opponent forward and throws a yellow disc at him/her. *Back Throw: After Image: Sectonia quickly teleports in front of the opponent and slashes him or her away. *Up Throw: Telepathic Slam: Sectonia brings the opponent up with her magic and slams him/her down. Her most powerful throw. *Down Throw: Sword Belly: Sectonia brings the opponent down and slashes down at him/her. *Floor (front): Recovering Wasp: Sectonia twirls around with her swords. *Floor (back): Burning Projection: Sectonia teleports quickly, leaving an after image of her that does damage to those who touch it. She will teleport to the same spot she was afterwards. *Edge (<100%): Edge Slash: Sectonia zooms forward with her swords on front. *Edge (100%+): Sword Slam: Sectonia slowly climbs onto the stage and brings her swords down with force. *Neutral-Special: Dark Lightning: Sectonia's sword transforms into her scepter and she summons purple lightning from it. She holds the scepter forward in this move. Despite the looks, it cannot be held like Charizard's Neutral Special or Bowser's one. *Side-Special: Sectonia Speed: Sectonia will rapidly dash forward with her swords in an X position up front. If an enemy or object is in her path, she will slash her swords at the obstacle. The move can also be used for recovery though it goes for a short distance. *Up-Special: Teleporting Wasp: Sectonia teleports upwards, leaving an after image of her on the ground that does damage. Similar to Zelda or Mewtwo's Up Special as well. Sectonia will launch herself instead if the player does it at an angle. *Down-Special: Scepter Bring-Down: Sectonia smashes her scepters on the ground. Putting most characters on the ground and meteor smashing others on the ledge. *Final Smash: Hyper Sectonia: Like Megaman or Palutena's Final Smash, the move is like a trapping one. Sectonia brings her scepter and shoots a dark hole forward. Opponents caught in it will be teleported to a giant, pink jewel. They will remain paralyzed on the middle of the jewel while Sectonia teleports in. She mischievously laughs and starts getting a blue aura. She will cast her swords again and start slashing at the victims while teleporting to a different area to slash them again. She will do this 7 times before finishing with her smashing the jewel, breaking it and scattering the victims across the stage. Taunts *Up: Sectonia brings her scepter and brings it upwards. It releases a small shine and she then brings it down. *Side: Sectonia giggles mischievously. *Down: Sectonia dances around in the air. On-Screen Appearance *Sectonia zooms in from the background onto her spot in the stage. Cheer *Queen! Sec-To-Nia! Queen! Sec-To-Nia! Queen! Sec-To-Nia! Idle Poses *Sectonia looks at her reflection on her right sword. *Sectonia looks up to the sky for a moment. Victory Poses *Sectonia laughs and strikes a pose she does in Triple Deluxe. *Sectonia brings her scepter upwards, looks at the camera and teleports away. *Sectonia flies down from above and performs a pose with her swords. Victory Theme *A short render of the F-L-O-W-E-R theme from Triple Deluxe. Character Roll Call Music *F-L-O-W-E-R Costumes *Sectonia in her normal appearance. *Sectonia with her DX appearance. *Sectonia with a color scheme that resembles her Soul Form. *Sectonia with colors resembling that of Magolor from Kirby's Return to Dreamland. *Sectonia with colors similar to Taranza. Category:Kirby Series Category:Characters Category:MoleFreak23